Dois Paradoxal
by prixx
Summary: REESCRITA! - Conversas inteiras em fragmentos.


A/N: Antes de mais nada, o universo Harry Potter só me pertence em coração, e não em contratos. Também vale lembrar que a primeira versão desta fanfic era capitulada, e partia para um universo alternativo a partir do segundo capítulo – que aqui foi incorporado, criando a versão integral da minha releitura do capítulo 35 do livro 7, E QUERO RESSALTAR que não tenho direitos autorais sobre o que se encontra escrito e, portanto, não tenho permissão para distribuir minha releitura em qualquer tipo de meio que envolva um fim lucrativo para com minha pessoa.  
Tirando minhas incapacidades do caminho, gostaria de pedir perdão à Robbie Turner, que me propôs um desafio que, por hora, não cumprirei. E também perdão à querida Rowling, pois... Bem. É.  
Acho que esta é a frase em que deveria pedir por comentários, mas, se for para ser honesta, tudo o que posso realmente pedir é que leiam.

_Esta fanfiction é apenas uma releitura, ou seja, apenas um outro ângulo sobre o que já foi escrito, embora eu tenha tido certo gosto por distorcer certas... Hum... "Coisas"._

–

* * *

**King's Cross.**

Voldemort tinha levantado a sua varinha. A sua cabeça ainda estava inclinada para um lado, como uma criança curiosa, querendo saber o que aconteceria se prosseguisse. Harry lembrou-se nos olhos vermelhos, e quis que acontecesse agora, rapidamente, enquanto ele ainda podia estar imóvel, antes que ele perdesse o controle, antes que ele perdesse o medo. Ele viu a boca mover-se e um flash de luz verde, e isso foi tudo.

Permaneceu de cabeça baixa, escutando o silêncio. Estava totalmente sozinho. Ninguém estava assistindo. Ninguém mais estava lá. Ele não estava completamente certo de que ele estava totalmente sozinho. Quando os abriu, ele descobriu que tinha olhos. Deitou em uma nevoa brilhante, como uma nova descoberta. Uma nova névoa, de alguma maneira. Como se tudo tivesse mudado, sem a permissão de quem lhe deveria conceder. Nuvens, e ele percebeu que eram de vapor, deixando rastros nos pelos finos de seu braço, que não escondiam os arredores, como se em fossem crianças brincando de enigmas.

'Tudo vazio' ele pensou, sentando, checando se o corpo estava ileso, erguendo as pontas dos dedos para o rosto e percebendo que estava sem óculos. Um barulho o fez perder a inexistente brancura de sua mente, dando-se conta do nada que o cercava, e era algo pequeno, colossal, vibrante, agitando e debatendo-se; algo como um lamento, um lamento com uma pitada de indecente, algo que lhe deixava à beira de algo oculto, vergonhoso, obscuro.

Ficou em pé, tentou olhar ao redor. Parecia estar em uma grande sala de requerimento, que desdobrava sua imensidão diante de sua surpresa, algo como um palácio, e subitamente inverteu-se, pequenos lamentos, estranhos, atravessando tudo, vindos de algum ponto da névoa. Olhou novamente e, com certa repulsa, certo magnetismo, viu-se pairando acima de uma criança nua, pequena, com pele gasta, nova, uma criança que um dia mostraria-se homem, tremendo, com ares de indesejado, cego, respiração ofegante, frágil. Aproximou-se, cuidadoso, pronto para algum baque, alguma explosão, em busca de conforto para a criança infeliz.

"Você não pode ajudá-lo." Albus disse, e Harry virou-se, encontrando-o vivo, em pé, com vestes da cor do céu da meia noite. "Harry." Como aconchego, e abriu os braços, longos, brancos, com mãos imaculadas de dedos magros, ágeis. "Meu bravo garoto, maravilhoso homem... Vamos conversar." E um sorriso, daqueles que acalentava e trazia suspeitas, como Albus sempre fora, mas Harry nunca notara, não as pequenas verdades, nunca elas. O seguiu com certa desesperança, sentando em uma de duas cadeiras que simplesmente estavam lá, ao lado de Dumbledore, aparentemente igual ao que se lembrava, porém...

"Você está morto."

"Oh, sim." Quase um sorriso no rosto marcado por rugas.

"Então estou morto também?" Não exatamente uma pergunta, mais como descanso, descrença e indignação.

"Ah..." Agora era um sorriso completo. "Não como um todo, meu garoto.."

"Não?"

"Não."

"Mas..." Tocou a cicatriz, e tentou não pensar nela como seu único totem. "Eu não me defendi! Eu o deixei me matar!"

"E isto, suponho, fez toda a diferença." Dumbledor praticamente exalava felicidade, irradiando-a como luz, como fogo. Harry nunca o havia visto tão completa e palpavelmente feliz.

" Explique."

" Mas você já sabe", disse Dumbledore, brincando com os polegares, quase que inocentemente.

" Eu deixei ele me matar, não é?"

" Sim, deixou. Continue!"

" Então... Então a parte da alma dele que estava em mim..." Dumbledore moveu a mão em encorajamento, incentivando Harry a prosseguir o raciocínio, o sorridente. " ... Se foi?"

" Sim! Sim, ele destruiu à um pedaço de si mesmo. Sua alma ainda está inteira, meu garoto, e exatamente onde deveria estar..."

" Mas então..." Olhou por cima do ombro, para a criatura que tremia sobre uma terceira cadeira. "O que é aquilo, professor?"

"Algo que está além do nosso alcance – alguém além de nossa ajuda."

"Mas então," Harry disse, relutante em mudar de assunto, embora incapaz de não fazê-lo, e sentiu-se preso em um sonho, em uma trilha já determinada, e o sentimento já lhe era tão familiar, após todos aqueles anos, que perdeu consciência dele tão logo quanto a teve. "Se Voldemort usou a maldição da morte, e ninguém se sacrificou por mim – dessa vez - , como posso ainda estar vivo?"

"Acho que você sabe como, Harry. Pense. Lembre-se do que ele fez, em sua ignorância, sua raiva, sua crueldade."

Harry pensou, deixando os olhos vagarem no arredor. Se aquilo fosse mesmo um palácio, pensou, dando-se conta, seria um palácio singular, com cadeiras enfileiradas, grades e, mesmo assim, as únicas pessoas ali eram ele, Dumbledore e a pequena criatura resmungante. E então a resposta fluiu através de seus lábios, naturalmente.

"Meu sangue. Ele usou meu sangue."

"Exatamente!" disse Dumbledore. "Usou seu sangue para reconstruir o corpo dele. Seu sangue nas veias dele, Harry, a proteção de Lily dentro de vocês dois. Ele te limitou a viver enquanto ele vivesse!"

" Então eu apenas vivo enquanto ele viver! Mas a profecia... Achei que fosse o contrário! Eu achei que nós dois teríamos que morrer! Ou é a mesma coisa?" Parou, mordeu o lábio inferior, observou a expressão neutra de Dumbledore. Distraiu-se com o som de descontentamento da criatura agonizada atrás deles e olhou para ela novamente. "Tem certeza que não podemos fazer nada para ajudar?"

"Não há como."

"Então... Explique mais." Disse, tentando mas incapaz de ignorar o som da criança.

"Você foi a sétima Horcrux, Harry, a Horcrux que ele nunca quis fazer. Naquele ponto, ele já tinha a alma tão inquieta, tão maleável, tão instável que ela simplesmente despedaçou-se quando ele cometeu aqueles atos de maldade inexprimível, o assassinato dos seus pais, a matança de tantas crianças. Mas o que, quebrou, - o que escapou- daquela sala foi até menos do que ele sabia. Ele deixou mais do que seu corpo morto para trás, naquela noite. Ele deixou parte dele acorrentada em você, a futura vítima que teria sobrevivido. E o conhecimento dele permanecia amargamente incompleto, Harry! O que Voldemort não preza, ele não toma nenhuma preocupação para compreender. De elfos domésticos e contos de crianças, de amor, lealdade, e inocência, Voldemort não sabe e não entende nada. Nada. Que todos eles tem um poder além do seu próprio, um poder além do alcance de qualquer magia, é uma verdade que ele nunca foi capaz de compreender. O que ele fez, Harry, foi tomar seu sangue como o dele acreditando que tal ato o fortaleceria e, com isso, levou junto parte da proteção que sua mãe criou sobre você quando ela morreu. O corpo dele, meu garoto, guarda o sacrifício vivo dela, e enquanto este encantamento sobreviver, tanto você quanto a última esperança de Voldemort para ele mesmo sobrevivem" Dumbledore sorriu, e Harry o encarou.

"E você sabia disso? O tempo todo?"

"Imaginei. Mas minhas suposições costumam estar corretas." Disse felizmente, e sentaram-se em silencio pelo que pareceu um longo tempo, enquanto a criatura atrás deles continuava a remexer-se e a soltar sons de desconforto.

"Tem mais," Soltou Harry. "Tem mais do que isso. Por que minha varinha quebrou a varinha que ele pegou do Malfoy?"

"Disso eu não posso ter certeza."

"Chute, então." Harry fez da boca uma única linha, dividido entre a parte de seu cérebro que gritava e a que tentava continuar com a farsa. _Acredite_, tentou pensar, _acredite e finja que está tudo bem_. Não estava. Dumbledore riu.

"O que você tem de entender, meu garoto, é que tanto você quanto Voldemort se aventuraram juntos em reinos até então desconhecidos e incompreendidos da magia. Mas aqui está o que eu acho que aconteceu, e foi algo sem precedentes, e nenhum artesão de varinhas poderia, eu creio, jamais ter premeditado ou explicado isto para Voldemort:

Sem que esta fosse sua intenção, como você bem sabe, Voldemort catalisou a ligação entre vocês quando voltou para sua forma humana. Um pedaço da alma dele ainda estava preso à sua alma, e, achando que isto o fortaleceria, ele tomou parte do sacrifício de sua mãe dentro de si. Se apenas ele pudesse ter compreendido o exato e terrível poder daquele sacrifício, ele não teria, talvez, ousado tocar seu sangue... Mas então, se ele fosse capaz de compreender, não seria Voldemort, e jamais teria cometido os crimes que cometeu.  
Tendo assegurado esta ambígua conexão, tendo entrelaçado seus destinos mais concretamente do que dois magos jamais o fizeram em toda a história, Voldemort procedeu em te atacar com uma varinha que dividia o núcleo com a sua. E agora algo muito peculiar aconteceu, como sabemos. Os núcleos reagiram de uma maneira que Voldemort, que nunca soube que sua varinha era irmã da dele, não havia esperado. Ele estava com mais medo, naquela noite, do que você, Harry. Você havia aceitado, até mesmo abraçado a possibilidade de morrer, algo que Voldemort jamais havia sido capaz de fazer. Sua coragem venceu, sua varinha sobrepôs a dele. E ao fazê-lo, algo aconteceu entre essas varinhas, algo que espelhava o relacionamento entre seus mestres.  
Eu acredito que sua varinha absorveu algo do poder e das qualidades da varinha de Voldemort naquela noite, o que quer dizer que ela absorveu um pouco do próprio Voldemort. Então sua varinha o reconheceu quando ele te perseguiu, ela lembrou-se do homem que era tanto irmão quanto inimigo mortal, e isto fez com que algo da própria magia tomasse parte contra ele, mágica muito mais poderosa do que a varinha de Lucius jamais havia feito. Sua varinha agora continha o poder de sua enorme coragem e da própria habilidade mortal de Voldemort: Que chance o pobre vareto de Lucius Malfoy pôde oferecer?"

Harry fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, tentando processar tudo o que Dumbledore havia dito. E sempre fôra assim, sempre palavras ou demais ou de menos, nunca algo claro ou direto o suficiente. Aquele era Dumbledore, com seu sorriso paternal, suas charadas. Harry, entretanto, não pensava daquela maneira, e talvez jamais o fizesse, se não posto em circunstâncias favoráveis à seu raciocínio próprio. No momento, porém, estava atrelado demais à menções de seu 'relacionamento' com Voldemort para ir tão fundo em sua própria mente, e abriu os olhos, assustando-se com a visão depois de remoer a palavra 'irmão' por certo tempo. Apenas a menção de tal laço já o assustava – e aqui era a pior parte, o saber que não era um medo baseado em terror mas em alguma outra coisa –, dava-lhe mais do que queria. Pensou rápido, tentando passar despercebido aos brilhantes olhos do Diretor.

"Mas se minha varinha era tão poderosa" Parou, umedeceu o lábio superior com a língua estranhamente gelada, "Então como que Hermione conseguiu quebrá-la?"

"Meu querido garoto, estes feitos impressionantes foram dirigidos apenas à Voldemort, que tinha ludibriado e molestado tanto as mais profundas leis da magia. Apenas para ele aquela varinha era anormalmente poderosa. Senão era apenas uma varinha como qualquer outra... Embora uma boa varinha, eu tenho certeza."

"Ele me matou com sua varinha." E era quase uma acusação, mas não completamente. A dor era mais pelo traço de traição, por Dumbledore ter morrido e deixado mais perguntas do que respostas para trás.

"Ele _falhou _em te matar com minha varinha. Eu acho que podemos concordar que você não está morto – embora, é claro, eu não queira banalizar seu desconforto e seus sofrimentos, os quais tenho certeza que foram numerosos."

"Eu me sinto ótimo, agora." Harry ergueu suas mãos, limpas, claras, para que pudesse observá-las melhor. "Onde estamos, exatamente?"

"Era o que eu planejava lhe perguntar, meu garoto." Dumbledore olhou ao redor. "Onde você acha que estamos?"

"Parece," Disse, lentamente, percebendo que o conhecimento lhe vinha junto com as palavras. "A estação King's Cross. Muita mais limpa e vazia, e não há trens que eu consiga ver."

"King's Cross!" Dumbledore soltou uma risada baixa, rouca, sem receio. "Céus, é mesmo?"

"Bem, onde você acha que estamos?" Harry perguntou, amargamente, querendo erguer defesas e ficar só.

"Meu garoto, eu não faço ideia. Esta é, como dizem, a sua festa."

Harry não fazia a miníma ideia do que Dumbledore queria dizer com aquilo, e fúria surgiu dentro de si como uma fogueira após álcool nas brasas. Por um momento, todos os pormenores gritaram, todos os ressentimentos surgiram, todas as memórias conectaram-se. Mas Harry, em sua submissão, contentou-se por guardar tudo em um olhar irritado.

"As Relíquias Mortais." Disse, lembrando-se de algo que também lhe trouxera o mesmo sentimento em relação ao homem à sua frente. Não foi com pouca satisfação que viu o eterno sorriso sumir do rosto marcado por rugas.

"Ah, bem, sim." Disse, parecendo um pouco perturbado.

"Bem, e?"

Pela primeira vez desde que haviam se conhecido, Dumbledore parecia à Harry menos do que um homem de idade e mais como um garotinho pego aprontando.

"Você poderia me perdoar? Me perdoar por não confiar em você? Por não te dizer? Harry, eu apenas temi que você falharia da mesma maneira que eu. Eu apenas temi que você cometeria meus erros. Rogo por seu perdão, Harry. Sei, por algum tempo, agora, que você é um homem melhor."

"Do que você está falando?" Perguntou Harry, tentando ignorar as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto do outro.

"As relíquias, as relíquias," Resmungou Dumbledore. "O sonho de um homem desesperado!"

"Mas elas são reais!"

"Reais, perigosas, uma armadilha para tolos. E eu fui tão tolo. Mas você sabe, não é? Não existem mais segredos entre nós. Você sabe."

"O que eu sei?"

Dumbledore virou-se de corpo inteiro, lágrimas embaçando seus brilhantes olhos azuis. "Senhor da morte, Harry, senhor da morte! Era eu melhor do que Voldemort, de qualquer maneira?"

"Claro que era." Harry disse, fincando as unhas na palma das mãos, geladas. "Claro – como você pode perguntar? Você nunca matou ao menos que não pudesse evitar!"

"Verdade, verdade," Disse Dumbledore, mais como uma criança buscando conforto do que como adulto que buscava se redimir. "E mesmo assim eu tentei dominar a morte, Harry."

"Não da maneira que ele fez." Depois de toda a raiva contra Dumbledore, quão peculiar era sentar ali, embaixo do algo teto curvado, e defender Dumbledore contra ele mesmo. "As relíquias, e não as horcruxes."

"Relíquias," Ele murmurou, parecendo assombrado. "E não as horcruxes. Exatamente."

Houve uma pausa. A criatura atrás deles choramingou, mas Harry não foi capaz de olhar. De certa maneira, temia o que encontraria caso tentasse, caso deixasse sua mente ou seus olhos chegarem perto demais.

"Grindewald também estava procurando por elas?" Perguntou, tentando se distrair.

Dumbledore encostou os dedos nas pálpebras, fechando-as, e fez que sim com a cabeça. "As relíquias, mais do que mais nada, nos uniu. Dois garotos inteligentes e arrogantes com uma mesma obsessão." Ele disse, quase inaudivelmente. "Ele queria vir à Godric's Hollow, como você já deve ter adivinhado, por causa da lápide de Ignotus Peverell. Ele queria explorar o local onde o terceiro irmão havia morrido."

"Então é verdade? Tudo? Os irmãos Peverell-"

"-Eram os irmãos do conto. Ah sim, eu acredito que tenham sido. Se eles encontraram a morte em uma estrada solitária... Eu acho mais provável que os irmãos tenham sido simplesmente magos poderosos e bem dotados que tiveram sucesso em criar estes objetos poderosos. A história destas Relíquias serem da própria Morte parece-me uma lenda que surgiu ao redor de tais criações. A capa, como você sabe, atravessou eras e gerações, até o último descendente, que, assim como Ignotus, nasceu na vila de Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore sorriu.

"Eu?" Harry perguntou, com uma vontade imensa de fechar os olhos, pelo que lhe pareceu a milésima vez desde que chegara ali, e talvez até mesmo fosse, mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo, e mesmo assim insistia. Pequenas fugas, pensou, meio que perdendo o ar, meio que tentando recuperar alguma coisa que tinha perdido entre Dumbledore, a conversa e a criança que choramingava.

"Você. E suponho que já saiba porque eu estava com a capa na noite em que seus pais morreram. James havia mostrado-a para mim alguns dias antes," _do acidente_, Harry completou, e algo dentro de si, aquele mesmo algo que o perturbara antes e um pouco mais a vida inteira, e o reprimiu, como sempre, mas desta vez com um fatídico senso de iminente derrota, se a situação prosseguisse no mesmo ritmo. " E explicava tantas coisas sobre como ele aprontara na escola! Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo! Pedi a capa emprestada para examiná-la. Já havia desistido do sonho de juntar as relíquias há muito tempo, mas não consegui resistir, não pude..." Aqui ele respirou fundo, como se tomando coragem, como se juntando os demônios e enfileirando-os antes de soltá-los. "Era uma capa como eu jamais havia visto... Incrivelmente antiga, perfeita em todos os aspectos... E então seu pai morreu, e eu, finalmente, tinha duas relíquias!" Amargamente, como se confessando um pecado. E era, de certa maneira.

"A capa não os teria ajudado a sobreviver." Harry disse, sem saber por que o tinha feito. Talvez em benefício de suas próprias sensibilidades, em medo de ter outras maneiras de ver possível saída de um cenário há muito gasto em sua mente quando as noites eram por demais vazias e doloridas.

"Voldemort" Harry disse, e fez uma careta involuntária quando a criança gritou. "Ele sabia onde meus pais estavam. A capa não os teria feito invencíveis, ou imunes à maldições."

"Sim, sim." Dumbledore mais suspirou do que falou, e Harry esperou que ele falasse, por algum tempo, mas não o fez.

"Então você havia desistido de juntar as relíquias quando viu a capa?"

"Ah, sim." Ele disse, fraco, muito velho, muito envergonhado e mesmo assim forçando a criar contato visual. "Você sabe o que aconteceu. Você sabe. E mesmo assim, não pode me odiar mais do que eu me odeio."

"Eu não-"

"Deveria." Dumbledore respirou fundo. Tudo nele parecia transpirar derrota. "Você sabe o segredo da saúde frágil de minha irmã, o que aqueles muggles fizeram, no que ela se tornou. Você sabe como meu pobre pai buscou vingança, e pagou o preço, e morreu em Azkaban. Você sabe como minha mãe sacrificou sua própria vida para cuidar de Ariana. Eu me ressentia por isso, Harry." Frio, cru, com o olhar distante. "Eu era bem-dotado, Harry. Eu era brilhante, e queria escapar, queria brilhar, queria glória. E,"

Aqui dor cruzou suas feições, e ele pareceu mais ancião do que nunca.

"Não me entenda mal. Eu os amava, amava meus pais, amava meu irmão e minha irmã, mas eu era egoísta, Harry, mais egoísta do que você, Harry, que é uma pessoa extraordinariamente altruísta jamais poderia imaginar. Então, quando minha mãe morreu, e fiquei responsável tanto pela minha irmã doente quanto do meu irmão caprichoso, voltei para a vila raivoso e amargo. Preso e desperdiçado, eu pensei! E aí, é claro, ele veio..."

Dumbledore olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry. "Grindewald. Você não pode imaginar como ele me envolveu com seus projetos e suas ideias, Harry. Muggles forçados à submissão, nós, mágicos, triunfantes. Grindelwald e eu, os jovens e gloriosos líderes da revolução. E, ah, eu tinha alguns escrúpulos, e os abrandei com palavras vazias. Seria para o bem maior, e qualquer mal causado seria liquidado pelo imenso benefício que os bruxos ganhariam. Sabia eu, no fundo do meu coração, o que Gellert Grindelwald era? Acho que sim, mas preferi não pensar nisso. Se nossos planos se tornassem realidade, todos meus sonhos se tornariam realidade. E no centro de nossos esquemas, as Relíquias Mortais! Como elas o fascinavam, como elas fascinavam nós dois! A varinha imbatível, a arma que nos levaria ao poder! A pedra da ressurreição – eu fingia não saber que para ele ela significaria um exército de Inferi! Para mim, confesso, significaria a volta de meus pais, e tirar todas as responsabilidades de meus ombros. E a capa... De alguma maneira, nunca chegamos a realmente discutir o que fazer dela. Nós dois éramos capazes de nos esconder sem a capa, cuja verdadeira magia é, claro, o fato de que pode ser usada para proteger tanto os outros quanto seu dono. Eu achei que, se jamais a encontrássemos, seria útil para esconder Ariana, mas nosso interesse na capa era de completar o trio, pois a lenda dizia que o homem que unisse as três relíquias seria o verdadeiro mestre da morte, o que nós tomamos como 'invencível'. Os invencíveis mestres da morte, Grindewald e Dumbledore! Dois meses de insanidade, de sonhos cruéis, e de negligência dos dois membros restantes de minha família. E então... Você sabe o que aconteceu. A realidade bateu à minha porta através de meu iletrado, grosseiro e ainda mais admirável irmão. Eu não quis ouvir as verdades que ele gritou para mim. Eu não queria ouvir que eu não podia buscar as relíquias com uma irmã instável e frágil na minha cola. A discussão virou uma briga. Grindewald perdeu o controle. Aquilo que eu sempre havia sentido nele, que eu fingia não perceber, acabou por tornar-se em um terrível ser. E Ariana... Depois de todo o carinho e cuidado de minha mãe... Estendida no chão, morta."  
Dumbledore soltou um som que lembrou a Harry algo como um coração quebrado, e começou a chorar, realmente, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto envelhecido. Harry ficou satisfeito com a descoberta de que poderia tocá-lo, e utilizou-se da oportunidade para segurar firmemente no braço de Dumbledore até que ele se recompusesse.  
"Grindewald fugiu, como qualquer pessoa além de eu mesmo poderia ter adivinhado. Ele desapareceu, com seus planos de tomar o poder, seus esquemas para a tortura de muggles, e seus sonhos das Relíquias Mortais, sonhos que eu havia alimentado e ajudado-o com. Ele fugiu, enquanto eu tive de viver com minha culpa e terrível arrependimento, dor, o preço de minha vergonha.  
"Anos se passaram. Havia rumores sobre ele. Diziam que ele havia procurado uma varinha com poder imenso. Eu, enquanto isso, havia recebido, como oferta, o posto de Ministro da Magia, não apenas uma, mas várias vezes. Recusei, naturalmente. Havia aprendido que eu não deveria ser confiado com poder."

"Mas você teria sido melhor, muito melhor, do que Fudge ou Scimengeour!" Disse Harry, com um ímpeto.

"Teria? Não tenho certeza. Eu havia provado, enquanto ainda jovem, que poder era minha fraqueza e tentação. É uma coisa curiosa, Harry, mas talvez os que sirvam melhor para tê-lo sejam exatamente os que nunca o procuraram. Aqueles que, como você, tem a liderança imposta em si, e que aceitam o manto porque devem, e descobrem, para sua própria surpresa, que lhes serve.  
Eu estava à salvo em Hogwarts. Imagino que fui um bom professor-"

"Você foi o melhor-"

"- você é muito gentil, Harry. Mas enquanto eu me ocupava em treinar jovens bruxos, Grindewald estava criando um exército. Dizem que ele me temia, e talvez ele o fizesse, mas menos, eu acho, do que eu o temia. Ah, não morte." Disse, em resposta à pergunta nos olhos de Harry. "Não o que ele era capaz de fazer através de magia. Eu sabia que éramos iguais – talvez eu fosse um pouco mais habilidoso. Era a verdade que eu temia. Você vê, eu nunca soube qual de nós dois, naquela ultima e horrível briga, havia acabado por matar minha irma. Você pode me chamar de covarde, e estaria certo, Harry. Eu temia, acima de tudo, saber que havia sido eu a causar a morte dela, não através de minha arrogância e estupidez, mas que teria sido uma maldição minha que havia atingido-a.  
Acho que ele sabia, o que me assustava. Eu adiei confrontá-lo até que chegou no ponto em que fazê-lo seria vergonhoso demais. Pessoas estavam morrendo, ele parecia invencível... Eu tinha de fazer o que pudesse. E, bem, você sabe o que aconteceu depois. Ganhei o duelo. Ganhei a varinha."

Silêncio, outra vez. Harry não perguntou se Dumbledore sabia quem havia matado Ariana, e, mesmo se o outro soubesse, não queria saber, ou fazer com que Dumbledore tivesse de lhe contar. Soube, então, o que Dumbledore tinha visto quando olhara no espelho de Ojesed, e o por quê dele ter sido tão compreensivo na fascinação que Harry tinha por ele. Acabaram por ficar em silêncio por um longo período de tempo, e os choramingos da criatura atrás deles estavam começando a tornar-se algo como rotina, na mente de Harry.

"Grindewald tentou impedir Voldemort de ir atrás da varinha. Ele mentiu, sabe, fingindo nunca ter ouvido falar dela."

Dumbledore consentiu, olhando para seu colo, lágrimas ainda brilhando em seu nariz torto.

"Dizem que ele mostrou seu remorso anos depois, sozinho em sua cela em Nurmengard. Eu espero que seja verdade. Gosto de pensar que ele sentiu-se horrorizado e envergonhado pelo que fez. Talvez aquela mentira que contou para Voldemort tenha sido sua maneira de tentar consertar as coisas... De impedir Voldemort de ter a Relíquia..."

"... Ou talvez de violar sua lápide?" Harry sugeriu, e Dumbledore enxugou seus olhos com a ponta de seus dedos. Depois de outra pequena pausa Harry disse "Você tentou usar a Pedra."

"Quando descobri-a, depois de todos estes anos, enterrada na casa dos Gaunt – a relíquia que eu desejara mais do que todas as outras, embora em minha juventude eu a tivesse desejado por razões diferentes – eu enlouqueci, Harry. Esqueci que não era uma horcrux, que o anel certamente teria uma maldição. Eu peguei, coloquei-o, e por um segundo imaginei como seria ver Ariana, minha mãe, meu pai, e dizer-lhes como eu sentia muito, muito mesmo...

Fui tão tolo, Harry. Depois de todos estes anos eu não havia aprendido nada. Eu era indigno de unir as Relíquias Mortais, e eu havia provado isso vez após vez, e aqui estava a prova final."

"Por que? Era natural! Você queria vê-los uma outra vez. O que há de errado com isso?"

"Talvez um homem em um milhão fosse capaz de unir as Relíquias, Harry. Eu apenas servia para possuir a mais cruel de todas, a menos extraordinária. Eu servia para ter a Varinha Anciã, e não me gabar por isso, e não matar com ela. Eu podia domá-la e usá-la, porque eu a peguei, não por ganho, e sim para salvar outros com ela. Mas a capa eu peguei por mera curiosidade, e então ela jamais teria funcionado comigo como funciona para você, seu verdadeiro mestre. A pedra eu teria usado em uma tentativa de arrastar de volta quem já está em paz, ao invés de catalisar meu próprio martírio, como você fez. Você é o merecedor mestre das Relíquias." Dumbledore deu leves tapinhas na mão de Harry, e quando seus olhos se encontraram Harry sorriu, inevitavelmente. Lhe parecia impossível, mesmo depois de tudo, permanecer bravo com Dumbledore e seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

"Por que você teve de fazer tudo tão difícil?"

O sorriso de Dumbledore foi trêmulo. "Temo ter contado na Srta Granger para te atrasar, Hary. Temia que seu temperamento fosse capaz de dominar seu bom coração. Temia que, caso tivesse conhecimento sobre os sedutores objetos, você tentasse possuir as Relíquias da mesma maneira que eu, na hora errada e pelas razões erradas. Se você pusesse as mãos nelas, eu queria que você fizesse isso em segurança. Você é o verdadeiro mestre da morte, pois o verdadeiro mestre não tenta fugir da Morte. Ele aceita que deve morrer, e entende que existem coisas muito, muito piores em viver do que morrer."

"E Voldemort nunca soube das relíquias?"

"Eu imagino que não, pois ele não reconheceu a Pedra da ressurreição quando a transformou em uma horcrux. Mas mesmo se ele soubesse delas, Harry, eu duvido que ele fosse ter interesse em qualquer uma delas exceto a primeira. Ele nem ao menos imaginaria que fosse necessário o seu uso da capa, e, em termos da pedra, quem ele gostaria de trazer de volta dos mortos? Ele teme os mortos. Ele não ama."

"Mas você esperava que ele fosse atrás da varinha?"

"Eu tinha certeza de que ele tentaria, desde quando sua varinha venceu a dele no cemitério de Little Hangleton. No começo, ele tinha medo de que você tivesse superado-o com alguma capacidade superior. Uma vez que ele capturou Ollivander, entretanto, ele descobriu que núcleos gêmeos existiam. Ele achou que aquilo explicava tudo. E mesmo assim a varinha que ele pegou emprestada não serviu de nada contra a sua! Então Voldemort, ao invés de se perguntar o que havia em você que fazia sua varinha mais forte, que dom você possuía e ele não, decidiu, naturalmente, procurar a única varinha que diziam que seria capaz de vencer qualquer outra. Para ele, a Varinha Anciã havia se tornado uma obsessão que poderia rivalizar com a obsessão que ele nutria por você. Ele acredita que a Varinha Anciã findaria suas fraquezas e o tornaria invencível. Pobre Severus..."

"Se você havia planejado sua morte com Snape, então você também havia planejado que ele possuísse a Varinha Anciã, não é?"

"Sim, admito que sim. Mas não funcionou como eu queria, não é?"

"Não. Aquela parte não deu certo."

A criatura atrás deles remexeu-se e gemeu, e mesmo assim Harry e Dumbledore ficaram sentados por um bom tempo em silêncio. O súbito conhecimento do que aconteceria depois veio para Harry durante o espaço-tempo de vários minutos, como a neve que se acumula quase que imperceptivelmente.

"Eu tenho que voltar, não é?"

"A escolha é sua."

"Eu tenho uma escolha?"

"Ah sim. Nós estamos em King's Cross, não é? Eu imagino que se você decidir não voltar, você poderia, digamos... Subir em um trem." Dumbledore sorriu.

Harry olhou para a criatura que tremia e engasgava embaixo da sombra de uma cadeira distante.

"Não se sinta mal pelos que já se foram, Harry. Sinta pelos vivos, acima de tudo, pelos que vivem sem amor. Ao voltar, você garante que menos almas sejam marcadas, menos famílias sejam destruídas. Se isso lhe parece um objetivo digno, então podemos dizer adeus. Por enquanto."

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e suspirou. Sair dali não seria tão difícil quanto entrar na floresta havia sido, mas encontrava-se em paz, quente, e sabia que estaria apenas voltando para dor, medo e perdas. Ficou em pé, e Dumbledore fez o mesmo. Se encararam por um bom tempo.

"E onde ele me levaria? Digo, o trem."

"Levaria."

"Mas você quer que eu volte?"

"Eu acho que se você decidir voltar, existe uma chance de que Voldemort possa finalmente ser destruído. Mas eu não posso fazer promessa. Entretanto, Harry, eu sei que você tem menos medo de voltar do que ele."

Silêncio novamente.

"Ele tem a varinha anciã."

"Sim. Voldemort tem a varinha anciã."

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e deu as costas para Dumbledore, aproximando-se da criatura.

"Mas você não está me contando tudo."

"Não, não estou." A voz de Dumbledore saiu em um sopro, resignada.

"Não estou falando apenas do trem."

"Eu sei."

Harry se agachou na frente da criatura, que parou de se debater e virou o corpo, revestido de músculos, em sua direção. Ela, ou melhor, ele, ainda choramingava.

"Comece por Grindewald, então." Esticou uma mão e tocou a pele seca da criatura, que voltou a se debater.

Dumbledore deixou que o silêncio estendesse como um manto sobre eles, uma outra vez. "Achava que o conhecia, é claro. Amei uma sombra, de certa maneira."

"Você tentou visitá-lo?" Harry virou o rosto da direção do outro, e encontrou a face coberta pela barba e pelo cabelo.

"Algumas vezes."

Ficaram quietos, até que Harry finalmente vocalizou o conhecimento que acabara por se tornar inerente à medida que se tornava mais e mais consciente da criatura à sua frente.

"É ele, não é? Esse... Esse bebê. É a horcrux que estava em mim."

"Sim." Dumbledore enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão. "A mistura perfeita da podridão dele e do seu corpo, Harry, na hora em que a horcrux foi criada."

"Ainda não morreu." Harry puxou a horcrux para si, pegando-a no colo e continuando a segurá-la mesmo quando esta soltou um berro e começou a debater-se.

"Mas está aqui."

"Não é a mesma coisa." Harry ficou de pé, pousando a cabeça da horcrux no seu peito. "Eu preciso embarcá-la. Eu preciso colocá-la no trem e, só depois posso voltar."

"Harry, esta-"

"Não é a única, mas é a melhor opção." Virou-se para Dumbledore e apertou o braço ao redor da horcrux, que parou de se debater e reduziu-se a um choro baixo, contínuo. "Eu sei. E vou voltar, prometo. Prometo que vou voltar, mesmo que tenha de matar para isso." Soltou uma risada, baixa, amarga, com a ironia da situação.

"Suponho que não haja como fazê-lo mudar de opinião."

"Sinto muito." Deu um ultimo sorriso para Dumbledore e começou a dar passadas largas na direção do trem, sentindo uma estranha vertigem invadi-lo à medida que se aproximava. "Só mais uma coisa" Disse, quando já estava perto o suficiente do trem para que fosse capaz de tocá-lo. "Isso é real? Ou está acontecendo tudo dentro da minha cabeça?"

Dumbledore abriu um sorriso brilhante, e sua voz soou alta e forte na cabeça de Harry, apesar da névoa que estava aparecendo novamente ao redor de ambos. "Claro que está acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça, Harry, na sua alma, onde toda e qualquer magia é possível." Ele estendeu as mãos enrugadas na direção do moreno e abriu ainda mais o sorriso, mostrando os dentes. "Mas por que isto anularia o fato de ser real ou não?"

Harry quis responder, mas seu corpo não obedeceu à seus comandos, e se viu embarcando no trem, com a criatura que agora começava a crescer em seus braços, caindo no chão e esticando, ainda, e a última coisa que viu antes que tudo ficasse finalmente escuro foi um rosto pálido, provido de um par de olhos azuis, olhando na direção de onde Dumbledore ainda acenava com um sorriso amargo no rosto envelhecido.


End file.
